


Philocaly

by thewritingamateur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student, Controlling, Creepy Older Male, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Issues of Race, Naive Female Lead, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot Twists, Power Imbalance, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Stalking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This Rey is not Star Wars Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: "Hello, Rey."It felt like a moment from a horror movie, that moment when the camera closes in on the final girl realizing that the killer was right in front of them. The difference is that this isn't a movie and he wasn't a serial killer.Just the man who had harassed her for months on end at Yale until he disappeared one day.Her eyes were wide, mouth agape not sure of how to respond."Rey, say hello to him." Coming back to her senses, she nodded to her aunt's command and mustered up a small smile,"Hello"
Kudos: 17





	1. Can You Guess How They Met?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an original fic before adding it to the Reylo fandom. 
> 
> And yes, the character's name was always Rey /nervously laughs.

Morning dew always looked beautiful at the end of May in Connecticut. There was a mist surrounding the air but not thick, just enough for cool air to pass through and keep your car windows down a bit without worry.

These were the pleasant thoughts of Rey Lee, a Yale student who had just finished her sophomore year and was heading up to see her aunt in Hartford. She left with one day to spare in the dorms, deciding to take an early morning trip down with her late father's 1965 Ferrari, which had taken five years to rework into mint condition. She remembered how much her father saved for that car, taking one model at it's worse to fix it back into the original beauty it was once known to be.

She left one hand on the steering wheel, putting out her other to feel the breeze pass through her fingers. It had been a while since being surrounded by fresh air, used to the stuffed ambiance at the college.

What she was most happy for, though, was the peace she finally felt.

It was tasking to be a student at that prestigious university who also worked to maintain paying off tuition. 

Her mind tried to stay focus on school and dealing with customers at the cafe. And boy, it was hard. For the past year, Rey suffered the loss of her famed father who cared for her all these years without issue. Exhaustion was all left of her after her last final. Falling on the floor of her dorm room in a trembling mess, she allowed all that she endured throughout the year to collapse on her shoulders.

Rey thought it best that instead of heading back home to New Jersey with a home left for her, she wanted to spend time with her beloved aunt in Connecticut. If strangers saw them together, they would think of them as sisters with a close bond. Even as a young child Rey looked up to her accomplished aunt, who became the director of Connecticut Children's Medical Center before turning forty. Although not studying anything in the medical field, Rey did take some courses about biology, having a passing interest in the subject.

With all the thoughts passing through her mind, she didn't realize how quick the last ten minutes were reaching the front of her aunt's humble abode. It belonged on the front cover of Better Homes and Gardens.

Getting out of the car, Rey gave a sweet smile and waved to the figure hiding in the shadow cast on the front porch, swinging on the swing set. She ran up the wide marble stairs, having the memory of doing the same ten years before.

"Aunty Eleanor!" Rey engulfed the older figure in a warm hug, taking a seat on the swing.

She looked at her aunt. She took a good look at her. Not a wrinkle in sight. Creamy skin flawless with a beauty mark right above her lip, similar to Cindy Crawford. Her hair was always short but fashioned in a neat pixie cut giving off her elite status, which Rey would have to step into one day.

Eleanor's coffee eyes shone liked her brother's once had, emitting the joy of seeing her only niece not having any children herself.

To her, Rey didn't feel like a niece as much as a younger sister. Her brother was 15 years older than her, and she was only 17 when Rey came about. Their bond was strong, even if they only saw one another every couple of months.

"My ray of sunshine, oh how I missed you so!" She tickled her niece under her chin, hugging her tightly once more. Both giggled and spoke greetings before heading inside, grabbing some breakfast to catch up.

"So, how long are you planning to stay with me?"

"Probably a couple of weeks before settling down back home. It'll be different..."

Eleanor whisked some eggs together, furrowing her eyebrows, "Is it your first time going back there since his death?" Instead of verbally answering, Rey only nodded a response. There was the _clank_ of the bowl on the island counter, shifting from her aunt reaching over to her.

"Don't worry. It'll be just like always. Just think of it...think of it as a new step in your life, overcoming the next hurdle. Now I've seen you grow up under your father's wings, and if there's one thing I know, it's how he never taught you to stop your tracks for anything."

Eleanor lifted her niece's chin, whose eyes were letting out tears, "Hey, you know if your father was here, he would encourage you to live life to the fullest. He would be so happy seeing how far his only daughter rose the ranks at a top ten university!"

Wiping her tears, Rey gave a smile at her aunt's words. She was right. No matter how much it all pained, her father wouldn't want her to break down and not love life as it is.

For the rest of the day, they put all sad things behind them and spoke about potential girls' night outings. Rey needed to get herself settled in for the incoming weeks. 

Later on that evening, Rey tried to have a nap before getting dinner with her aunt. She was hoping for a night in eating some pizza and watch some old Adam Sandler movies to make fun of. Her sleep was fitful, leaving her at the end awake, with a dull headache and a grumbling stomach. She looked at the nightstand and saw it was nearing seven o'clock. Stretching a bit, she decided it would be best to head down and see what her aunt was up to.

In her attempt to sleep, she changed her top into something a bit comfier, oversized fuzzy lime green and purple cardigan with a spaghetti strap white vest hidden underneath. She kept on her jeans in laziness, not opposed to the feeling of denim rubbing on her legs. She fixed her hair in a loose ponytail and rubbed the tiredness out of her eyes.

Rey walked down barefoot, admiring her painted toes against her aunt's lush carpet.

She was taken aback seeing her aunt dressed up a bit, nothing too much, just a pretty baby blue pants suit sans the jacket, opting for a slinky silk vest instead. Comparing the two attires it was clear to see who was underdressed.

"Oh, Rey! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you I have someone over for dinner tonight."

"Oh..." It took her a moment, but Rey thought it would be best to change, not wanting to look bad for whoever Aunt Eleanor had invited. Turning, she was making her way back to the room to conjure up a last-minute outfit.

"Rey, don't worry about your outfit. You look quite cute. It's not anyone you need to impress, rather the opposite." The young girl turned and raised one perfectly threaded eyebrow. Who would be so important to her aunt that she had to be impressed by?

Footsteps were coming from her aunt's kitchen, not the click of heels but something heavier. Awkwardly, with hands stuck in pockets, it took a moment for Rey to get herself together, refusing her hair last minute, trying to look neat.

"Rey, meet my colleague for the new research project at my hospital." Slowly, her eyes drifted from the brown, polished shoes up to long legs covered in khaki dress pants and up to the forest green dress shirt hugging the male form's bicep, tightly hanging onto the last strands over his chest. Her eyes widened, finally reaching up the face of someone she never expected.

"This is Phillip Malkovich, an anesthesiologist who came to work in the hospital a few months ago."

"Hello, Rey."

It felt like a moment from a horror movie, that moment when the camera closes in on the final girl realizing the killer was right in front of them. The difference is that this isn't a movie, and he wasn't a serial killer.

Just the man who had harassed her for months on end at Yale until he disappeared one day.

Her eyes were wide, mouth agape, not sure of how to respond.

"Rey, say hello to him." Coming back to her senses, she nodded to her aunt's command and mustered up a small smile, "Hello."

"Hello Rey, it's nice to see you." Although his face was showing a lopsided grin, the look in his eyes held a look of cruel amusement.

Her instincts were quick to say that this wasn't any sort of coincidence.

~~~

[Two Years Ago]

If there were any regrets that Rey held (which were few since she wasn't one to do things on a whim), it would be how nice she was to Phillip Malkovich at the beginning of their prolonged acquaintance.

It was within her first semester of being at Yale she met him. It was at her place of work, which happened to be a small but popular coffee shop that served as a central hub for both students and professionals.

Rey was lucky to get the job having a chance to meet with her boss Issac Gomez, who so happened to be at the archaeology department when she was lost her first day. He was kind to help her, and after some talking, he offered her a free spot to work some mornings at his shop.

Being a coffee barista consisted of being quick on your feet to get orders done and to do it well with a smile on your face. That was at least what Rey convinced herself after being on the job for some months.

That was when she met him, Malkovich. There was a crowd that day, and Rey was a bit overwhelmed. Midterms were around the corner, and she was still trying to get adjusted to being at college without the aid of her father, who happened to be a couple of hundred miles away.

When multitasking, she tried to reiterate a customer's order while making a custom double-shot hazelnut macchiato for another. The problem arose when she realized that it wasn't the steel mug under the machine to foam the hot milk for the drink, but her hand, which caused immense pain and burning. It took a moment, but when discovered, she screamed in pain at how red her hand suddenly became.

The only coworker with her was a girl named Rachel, who, although nice, had no clue what to do in a situation other than to panic herself. Rey only stood still with the pain, not wanting to move. The customers became concerned about seeing the cease of production and the two baristas in a panic.

Suddenly, a tall figure came and broke the barrier of the personal workspace, not caring if someone moaned in displeasure or confusion. A towel that was discarded to the side was wrapped around Rey's hand. She was lead to the sink, and her hand was out under cold water.

"Is there anyone here to cover for you?" She shook her head no, eyes closed as she whimpered with tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'll take her to the hospital, tell your boss of the situation." With blurry eyes, she was lead by the stranger out of the shop and to a car. Her pain wouldn't allow her to ask who he was or why he was doing this.

She didn't get a good look at the stranger until after she was treated, which was within the hour.

Instead of the suit the stranger was in before, now the long legs were adorned in green scrubs. Nursing her burned hand now covered in bandages, Rey finally had the guts to look and thank the man who helped her out.

When her eyes finally met her hero, she was surprised to see how his eyes looked into her. He was trying to read into her in a way that a stranger shouldn't have any power to do by any means.

He was pale, she never thought there would be anyone paler than her, but she was wrong. His eyes shone in a gold amber, eyes deep-set and large. His Roman nose took dominance on his overall large face, slightly crooked and offsetting compared to his full lips. His hair was dark and wavy, bits poking out of his medical cap and tendrils curling at the nape of his thick neck. A goatee was on display surrounding his lips.

He gave her a small smile, "I guess you were lucky that I was the next in line from making an order when this fiasco happened. Are you feeling better?" There was a Southern accent she hadn't noticed before, a drawl meant to hypnotize her to his command. Words were slightly slower than she was used to, obviously part of the charm of a Southern gentleman.

She nodded her head, "Yes, other than the pulsing of my hand, the pain subsided." The stranger also nodded along, giving her a pack of papers, "Overall, you're in good shape. That pulsing should go away within a week or so. These are the instructions on how to clean your hand, and I'll get for you the topical antibiotics that need to be applied twice a day. Is your right hand your dominant one?"

She gave a smile and raised her free left hand, "No. Thankfully I'm a lefty."

"Ahh, so you are part of a rare breed after all." Although finding his wording odd, she gave a small laugh.

Maybe that's when her regret should have started. Had she known what kind of man Phillip was, she may have been rude and went away as soon as she could.

"So, Rey, would you just take a few moments to give your information so I can properly check you in? You may need to see a specialist in a couple of weeks so it would be good to show some medical history." Her eyes furrowed at his mention of her name. She didn't remember giving it.

Recognizing the confusion, he clarified himself, "Your name tag is still on" she looked down to see he was correct, her name embossed on the rust-colored apron she wore for work. "Pretty name, you have a backstory for it?"

"Not really. My parents thought I was going to be a boy, so they were going to name me Ray with an 'a', but after realizing I was a girl, they decided to change it to an 'e' in hopes to make it more feminine." It was a mouthful, but that was the story her father told her.

"Interesting. Well, at least you can't say you're average." She nodded in agreement, "So since you know my backstory, I think I should at least know who it was that saved my life today, Doctor....?"

She didn't mean to make the guy blush, turning like a tomato by her comment. Rey didn't think of it as a form of flirting but rather a teasing way to move the conversation. She looked at the clock behind him. If she was able to leave in the next half hour, she could make it to her first class of the day by the skin of her teeth.

Scratching the back of his neck, showing off the taut muscles of his triceps, he answered, "Malkovich, Phillip Malkovich."

They then went on to fill out the form, allowing him to legally retrieve her phone number, address, and age without issue.

Finishing up, she gave her free hand for him to shake, "Thank you so much for all you've done for me today."

Rey expected him to give her a firm handshake, not raising her hand to his lips, giving a chaste kiss. "The pleasure's all mine."

Something clawed in her, an alarm which she never felt before in her life. It was as if he violated her with the interaction, and she had no clue why she would overreact this way. Still, Rey did what she knew best and maintained her smile.

She left the hospital in one piece, although thankful she wanted to shake off the odd feeling Malkovich gave her in the end.

Rey resumed life as usual, other than the burnt hand. For some reason, it warranted Issac to cover the morning shift more often, allowing Rey to take orders as he made them.

She got through her midterms just fine, now focusing on finals, which were impending in the next couple of weeks. She also started to have regulars coming around. Malkovich was one of them.

Other than the odd introduction they shared, he was nothing short of a gentleman when it came to her. Even if it were a few minutes of interaction early in the morning, they would (more so he would) make attempts to have a conversation. Being the social butterfly, Rey spoke more of herself than he did, but she did learn of his actual occupation in the hospital and his info to an extent. His family was affluent in the south. A big family line down in Georgia. He went into the medical field to help with his family's medical foundation, quite the humanitarian.

There were moments where his questions left her awkwardly standing, unsure of how to approach his assumptions. 

("Are you from here, or did you come from Asia as a child?"

"I suppose you are accustomed to eating more starchy foods like rice as a staple meal." )

Rey usually gave a pained smile, finding an excuse to leave his presence with his inquiries. He wasn't trying to be insulting, seeing the curiosity in his eyes, but there were many more appropriate ways of asking her background. 

The doctor only found out one day when Rey spoke to a customer in another language. He asked her if she learned from a child. 

"My father made sure I knew Korean as a child." She walked away, knowing he had his thirst quenched for the moment being. It did bother her for some time, but she knew he meant no harm. He was ignorant, but not a bigot. 

Other than Rachel, she didn't tell anyone of the initial interactions. In the beginning, Rachel made fun of her for what happened, making him out to be some old-fashioned guy who had a puppy love for Rey and wanted to 'court' her as he possibly could have a hundred years before.

For a good five months on end, Rachel kept teasing Rey over the situation. Whenever Malkovich arrived, there was the snicker of 'oh look, it's Rey's lover boy' between them, to which Rey grimaced. 

Issac was confused at first, but finding out the regular had some crush on his employee, he had Rey start other errands during that time. Maybe Issac knew something he wasn't telling Rey.

It was when her time at the front became less frequent that the alarming behavior started to peek through.

It started one evening when Rachel and Rey were studying, deciding to take an intro course together. Their night had a good start, going through more than half the material in their first hour. Waiting on getting some pizza delivered, Rachel decided to mention him seeing a stuffed rabbit on her bed. It wasn't there the week before.

"Where'd you get that?"

Rey turned to the toy and shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know. There was a box with that and some eclairs from my favorite bakery back home. I assumed it was from my dad, but when I called him up to thank him, he had no clue what I was talking about."

"And that doesn't worry you? Rey, you just described what a potential, no wait, actual stalker would do."

The latter did the two wasn't that worried, "Please, there isn't anyone interested in me. I would know."

Rachel sat up at that statement, giving off a scoff while raising an eyebrow, "Really? If that's true, then you would know that there's a certain doctor who's _very_ interested in you."

"I haven't seen that guy in months. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"That's because Gomez has been putting you to do more paperwork in the evening now. There's no reason for you to even pass by him unless you would be leaving. This guy has been actively looking for you, asking for you daily, wondering if you still even attend college. Sometimes he would come in more than once a day just to see if you're around."

"Maybe he's just wondering since he was my regular." Even when making the excuse, Rey couldn't deny the chill she felt hearing that.

"No, there's more to it. Malkovich's dismissive, borderline rude now that you're not upfront. I even tried to make small talk with him once or twice. All I got was an eye roll and a boring look when he chose to respond to me."

She looked around the room, "Did you get any other 'boxes' in the last couple of weeks?"

Rey shook her head, only receiving one on Valentine's Day. After Rachel left that night, she took the rabbit and decided to throw him in the bin. There was a good point made, and accepting the gift would only warrant more odd behavior and gifts.

It prickled Rey's skin seeing the rabbit on her front door again the next evening. For good measure, she hid it in her dorm basement. At least it wouldn't move from there.

To test out what Rachel told her, Rey convinced Issac to let her run the front for one morning shift. He didn't want to but only agreed if he was with her there. She took it as his way of being protective. They were pretty close now, working together for a year.

Even if it didn't please her, she had a feeling that Rachel's words were the truth from the first interaction she had with Phillip in about four months.

She wasn't looking out to see him, figuring that he would come the time he used to. He seemed to be the type to do things on a strict schedule, and she was right seeing him come in his regular time. He was on his phone typing fast. Instead of the suit he used to wear now, he came in a bit more casual with a light sweater and some jeans.

"Just the regular, please." She didn't know what his regular was since he would usually order something different when she would serve him.

"May I ask what that is?" He looked as though he was going to raise his voice. Moving his eyes from his screen to her, the look in his eyes went from annoyed to elated.

"Rey, what a pleasant surprise! I thought you left." His smile looked goofy, and his eyes changed shades. She pulled a strand of hair back, "No, I've been doing more behind the scenes work, but I'm in the front for now. It seems now you have a regular, is there a chance I can get an in on it?"

His hands became fidgety, and he was quick to hide them in his pockets, "Nothing serious, just a cortado and a chocolate bran muffin." She placed the order in, "Seems like we have similar tastes."

"You don't say..." he may have stayed longer if it wasn't for Issac's death glare to Phillip as he stood right behind Rey with arms crossed. That and the moans from other customers.

Rey felt goosebumps rise on her knowing how he stared at her taking other customer's orders. It was hard to ignore, and by accident, she looked in his direction. His eyes held something more intense than what one would consider a crush.

She felt like a possession the way he looked into her.

Since that day, Rey made efforts to not work upfront for some time, which was working until Issac spoke to her one evening.

"Rey, we should talk." Her heart started to pound fast. Did she do something wrong? She knew now was finals season, and it would mean the end of her first year being a Yale student. Maybe she mixed something up with the inventory.

"Issac, I'm so sorry if I didn't check everything correctly or forgot to pay one of the suppliers I-"

Her boss laughed, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I was going to speak to you about working up front again. It's not my first choice either, but Malkovich wants you there." Her head tilted, "Why should it matter if he wants me there?"

"His mother is an investor who so happens to hold the biggest third party share here." Issac managed to attract the right business minds to help turn one college cafe into a franchise, hoping one day to take charge of the coffee business internationally. Rey knew Malkovich came from a rich family, but not _that_ rich.

"If he tells her anything bad about this business, she will take out her investment." The conviction was in his eyes, more to himself than anything else.

Rey sighed, knowing what was at stake for her boss, "I'll do it. You've helped me out so much this is small in comparison to repay you by."

He shook his head, "No, I would never ask you to repay me in any way. Your loyalty and hard work are more than enough." He folded his arms, leaning on the counter of the empty coffee shop, "I'll always be in front with you during your shifts, so he can only talk to you for so long. I don't think he would touch you, but just in case, maybe we should put a higher barrier."

"No, that isn't necessary. If it wasn't for our current barrier, Malkovich wouldn't have been able to help me out that day." She looked at her right hand, back to its normal state other than the discoloration where the stronger impact was. She didn't want to put all these thresholds against the man who helped her out.

"I'll be fine. He's harmless."

So things went back to how they were in the beginning, Rey was back in front, and her conversations with Phillip were just like before.

She went back home for the summer to spend with her dad to revive the Ferrari, that was when she had gotten a strange text one evening:

**6:45 pm:**

**Hey, how are you?**

She didn't answer at first, thinking it was a wrong number, but a couple of hours later she received another text:

**9:56 pm:**

**Sorry, I forgot to say it's Phillip. I got your number from your coworker...wondering how you were doing.**

Rey found that odd, the only people who had her number at work were Rachel and Issac, and she knew neither would give him her number. She went along with the charade, not wanting to call him out and embarrass him.

**9:58 pm :**

**Oh, hey! Don't usually answer unknown numbers. I'm doing alright. How are things at the hospital?**

**10:03 pm:**

**Good girl, answering unknown numbers isn't something to make a habit of. I'm alright, busy as usual keeping people knocked out during surgery.**

_Good girl_. What a strange term. Not even her father used that term with her, yet Phillip made it a creepy endearment.

Nonetheless, she conversed with him through text regularly. He was a bit more at ease through text, making jokes, and sending her emojis, which didn't seem to be his thing.

Despite the interactions they had through the phone or at the coffee shop, Rey never saw him outside those realms. 

She felt safe as long he didn't break through her barrier.


	2. Somebody's Watching Me

The first sign of that chipping was when the fall semester of her sophomore year began. The barrier she formed against Phillip started to dissolve. 

Even though she was planning on making archaeology her major, Rey wanted to finish up her requirement courses so when the time came, her major would be her only focus. One of these required courses was science with lab, so she decided to take a biochemistry course. It would be in the mornings three times a week. She had to change her shift at the coffee shop changed to midday.

She sat down close to the front, knowing herself the only way to pay attention was to be in the eyesight of the professor. Soon, the entire room started to fill up with barely any time to spare. How could a professor be so callous in coming late on the first day?

Her new 'partner' on her right gave out a sigh, "Let's hope he doesn't show up. Reading the reviews, I don't see any light down this path." Her body turned towards the guy next to her, his hand combing over his fade styled haircut.

"What was said about him?"

"Professor McTavish? Oh, you know, he follows the professor from hell trope. A monotone voice that will make you fall asleep and no PowerPoint to help guide us to what we need to know. Even worse, the exams have no multiple choice. It pays to check RateMyProfessor, though it seems like nothing can save us from this travesty. Name's Kayvon, by the way."

She blinked at the mouthful the guy gave, giving her hand to shake, "I'm Rey. It's nice to meet you."

He was dressed casually enough, not lazily with a random graphic tee and cargo pants but in a fitted gray shirt and dark tapered joggers. If she wasn't mistaken, he was a hybrid of an artist jock seeing the latest pair of Jordan's on his feet and his varsity jacket for all to see on his wide shoulders, while his notebook was covered with quite beautifully drawn tapestries which seem to be a rendition of Yoshitomo Nara's works. He could be interesting. Rey smiled back at him as he gave a firm handshake. His hand lingered a second too long, but it wasn't uncomfortable.

Lost in her thoughts Rey's attention turned back to the front of the room, hearing loud footsteps echoing in the otherwise now silent hallway before looking down at her empty notebook. If her new partner was right, she had to brace for the worse.

Footsteps were full center as the figure entered the large room. Sounds of a case resting on the table and a sigh of relief.

"Good morning everyone, I apologize for being late. It's just that this building is mighty big and so easy for a person to get lost in."

Hands were trembling as she recognized the voice. There was only one person who she knew with that Southern drawl. Eyes went from the black leather boots up the fitted black jeans and matching black shirt under a brown trucker jacket. It was very different from his usual suit and scrubs, but it wasn't the first thought on her mind.

How was it that he was teaching the class she so happened to be in?

"I suppose you all heard by now that Professor McTavish got himself into an accident while hiking last week. I'm Phillip Malkovich. You can call me Professor Malkovich. For the time being, I will follow his syllabus and correspond with him frequently about the progress of the class."

He pulled out a folder, taking out a piece of paper with names written on them. "If you don't hear your name on the list, that means either you are sitting in the wrong class or simply enrolled last minute. If it's the latter, just let me know at the end."

He called the names in a dreary manner until Rey's name was recognized. Until that moment, he wasn't paying any mind to the students he called. There was an obvious perk to his tone while calling her name, "Rey Lee?"

Being forced into an invisible corner, she squeaked a hello, not giving him eye contact.

She wasn't the only one who took notice of his quick change of attitude. Kayvon nudged her, giving Malkovich a weird look. At least she wasn't the only one to see this shift.

At the end of class, many went to Phillip to ask questions regarding the syllabus and grading criteria. Despite all the attention he received, his eyes kept going right back to Rey's moving figure, getting ready to leave. Not wanting to seem rude, he answered the questions from the girls flirting at him, watching Rey leave with that guy who sat next to her. His eyes turned dark, seeing the attention Rey was openly receiving from another man.

Rey paid Malkovich no mind. He was surrounded by many girls, no doubt swooning, from his voice and charming words. She had about twenty minutes to scarf down some lunch before her shift at the cafe started. After discussing some of the lessons with her partner, they parted ways as she walked out of campus, and he headed to his fraternity clubhouse.

She wondered how to bring up to Rachel that the guy, who she warned Rey about this whole time, is now her prof. She dreaded hearing, 'I told you so' from the latter. The smart thing would be to drop out of the class. It was the last day to do so with a full refund. The only problem from there would be that Phillip would ask her why it happened.

And speaking of the devil, as she contemplated her choice, he came lightly jogging to her. Not wanting to look frazzled, she gave his approaching figure a small wave.

"Hello there, sunflower. What a pleasant surprise that you'd be in the same class I was teaching." Ever since they started to text each other, Malkovich would give her the nickname sunflower. She did tell him once that she wasn't the biggest fan but like in many things when it came to him, he couldn't take a hint.

"Yes, it was a surprise." They were walking side by side, no doubt heading to the same place.

"I'm glad. I feel a bit nervous, seeing that I've never taught students before. Seeing you around makes me a bit more confident. I won't be left in a pool of sharks." She questioned in her mind what he meant by that, but it was thrown on the back burner as he continues to jabber on, "I didn't know you were looking to have a career in the medical field."

"I'm not. This is to fulfill a required course."

Disappointment evident in his eyes, "Oh. Well, what is it you're planning to do?"

"Archaeology, nothing's cooler than to go in search of the world's oldest civilizations and understanding different cultures."

"You sound just like Issac. " her eyebrows furrowed hearing that. 

How did he know Issac was an archaeologist?

"What makes you say that?" He seemed to have caught his slip up, clearing his throat before forming an excuse, "Well, I just figured that he'd be the type to say stuff like that. Besides, he does have several pictures all over the cafe walls of his explorations or whatever."

Quick save, Rey decided to back down on calling him out any further.

"Anywho, if you do need help in the class, just know I'm always free to call. Maybe if you're nice enough, I'll help out with the midterm."

A placid smile was on her face, but red flags were apparent in his subtle message.

"I'll think about it. I have to head to work now." They were now standing in front of the cafe, Issac looking out at the pair through the window.

Instead of following suit and walking in with her as she expected, Phillip muttered a goodbye before walking further down the street. Tilting her head for a moment, Rey headed into the bustling cafe. Her boss stopped her by the counter.

"What was that about? Has he been stalking you now?" She shook her head while giving a low chuckle, "No, nothing like that, thankfully. He was talking with me. About class." Issac's expression changed a bit from worried to curious, "Why would he be concerned about that?"

"It's because he is officially my professor. The original one for my biochem class got into an accident, so somehow or another, Phillip got to do it instead." There wasn't much left to say after the revelation. 

The same thought ran in both minds.

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Rey. He isn't good news." The longer this chagrin with Phillip went on, the thought of Issac and him knowing one another in the past became a bit more plausible. Now wasn't the time to ask about the past. The customers weren't going to serve themselves.

~~~

At the beginning of the semester, Phillip would manage to find some reason to be near Rey. Whether walking with her to and from class or finding her in the corner of the library, Phillip was always in Rey's space. Not having too many friends on campus was starting to show cons now that she didn't have any excuse to escape his attentions. He often gave her little trinkets, cute things which reminded her of a young boy in love with a girl. One which crossed her mind as odd was a key chain that matched the teddy she received at her front door back in February.

When she would refuse the gift, Phillip became slightly stern with her. He was adamant about her having it, "A token of friendship", he would often say as his excuse. Sometimes after lightly bickering for a couple of minutes about said gifts, he would always tell her he wouldn't take her no as an answer. That brought a chill down her spine, and immediately she would head to the restroom for space from him. Like a faithful dog, she would always find him waiting at the same place.

Even at the cafe, he would always find himself around there right before her shift was over. Rey would decline his request to drop her home, but in his disarming way, he managed to do just that, knowing where she lived without her needing to tell him. Although Rey didn't recall giving him her address the first time, she couldn't afford to ponder on the thought too much. Phillip's eyes were always expressive with her around, body language open towards her when giving her light, lingering touches on her arms. Once in a while, his fingers would brush the nape of her neck.

Why did she allow this? Well, she didn't know how to tell him to stop. Sometimes she would move out of discomfort, and he would mutter an apology, but somehow within minutes, his large hands would find themselves right back to the position from before.

By the fourth week of the semester, Rey decided to take matters into her own hands to make sure her time with him wasn't so much. Rey managed to talk to Kayvon beyond class, exchanging phone numbers, they started to hang outside of class. Despite having two different majors, they both found common ground in art and cars. Both were in progress in fixing up cars of their own. Her fondness for her classmate turned into friendship, reminding her of the bond she had with Issac.

Both Rey and Kayvon had many similar interests. From art to folk music, they would often spend time talking about their love of watching bad movies. Over time, they spent over at one another's apartments making sad attempts for French cuisine before watching the new bad Lifetime movie of the week. Albeit small get-togethers, it was nice to meet someone outside of work. Someone who was genuine and got her for her, not some conjured up fantasy.

When Rey's distancing began, Phillip didn't see these interactions with her classmate, so when his time with her was cut short, there wasn't much thought beyond Issac wanting her to work more.

He would offer to help her in the class, which she was doing well in herself, and even once proposed to have a study session for the first exam. She would politely decline, but persistence was a trait he carried well.

She decided to accept his offer after a week of badgering. Her only request was that they study in a public place.

They set the date on a Friday evening at the library, where the crowd would have died down. The wheels in his mind started to move. Phillip dressed in a rich mahogany knit sweater and dark jeans. Although with minimal notes on him, he was going to make the most of his alone time with Rey. He picked the furthermost corner on the top floor of the library, knowing that there wouldn't be any way for distractions.

A smile was semi-permanent on his face thinking of how he wanted the evening to go. Rey was still very shy around him. Maybe she didn't believe he would share feelings for her. In class, her eyes were ever glancing when he was teaching, always quick to leave before he had a chance to talk with her. Every time he would be around her, Rey's conversations would be minimal. They weren't lively like when they first met. He thought she was scared of being labeled part of an inappropriate relationship with her active professor.

If Phillip had a choice, he would take her away somewhere far so there wouldn't be any worry about wandering eyes towards her lithe figure.

That happiness he felt was fleeting, though, seeing Rey not coming in alone. That guy she sat next to in class was also with her.

To make matters worse, they seem to be having a lively conversation with one another, hands moving playfully, touching one another, and laughing was evident on their faces. The boy was in his usual garb while Rey made an effort to look nicer than usual. She wore a denim skirt and fuchsia cardigan, giving off a cute Mary Jane look. He just wanted to take her and tuck her away into his abyss of joy.

"Professor Malkovich, thanks for offering the study session. I hope you don't mind, but I asked Kayvon to join since it would be beneficial." The boy stood next to her with his books at hand, a smug smile on his face knowing he stopped whatever Phillip planned against the defenseless girl between them. Clearing his throat, the professor gave a tight smile and nodded, "Of course, anything to help my students."

That evening ended up only being a study session, Kayvon being the one to ask most of the questions. Rey would interject once in a while but mostly took notes about what was said. It only made matters worse that the said boy was in between Phillip and his sunflower.

Getting up once to use the restroom, Phillip realized his place in Rey's life, for now, nothing more than a professor. It wasn't wrong for her to put the boundary, but it still stung a bit at the realization.

Phillip made the decision then and there. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, as soon as the semester was over, his feelings for Rey would be out in the open. 

Rey will be his soon.

Basing his hopes on giving her some professional space, he was still nice to her but didn't bother Rey as much as he used to. Phillip would watch in pain as she would leave class with her friend and worked to distance himself from going to the cafe often.

In the end, Rey earned her 'A+' all on her own, so even if anything were to come from them being together, none of the dean committee members could argue that she didn't do it for her grade.

When finals were over, and the grades were submitted, Phillip cautioned himself from eagerly texting Rey.

~~~

He was surprised to see her again at the Christmas gala that would happen at Yale to honor students who were recipients of the MacGaller award. Only those who were stellar in their academic performance would have the privilege to receive such an honor. He wasn't surprised that she received the award, as much as seeing her come to the event.

Rey was ecstatic to be one of the five students to get the MacGaller award in her major. It finally paid off to work as hard as she did with receiving the award right before heading back home to see her father. He would be so proud of her knowing how much they struggled over the years since her mother left them fifteen years before.

She brought her plus-one, the person who was beside her both work and school. The person who always encouraged her to go over her bumps even with the situation with Malkovich. Being a formal event, she wore a velvet off-the-shoulder sapphire dress that hugged her just the right way. The event would be in the University Art Gallery. It was the place where one would argue all those who were of their intellect should find themselves hobnobbing with one another.

After the ceremony, refreshments were allowing many to mingle with the sound of jazzy Christmas music. Rey decided to leave the current vicinity of the Gossamer room, wandering around the gallery, allowing herself a chance to admire pieces which she would otherwise forego being on a tight schedule.

Holding a flute of champagne in her hand, her sleek black heels tapped on the floor as she walked the grand halls. She stopped in front of one painting, observing it with calculating eyes analyzing the piece from a historical perspective. Rey remembered learning once that art was more to show the history of society rather than free expression, as postmodernists would like to believe.

The painting in front of her, however, did not hold the game grand complexity as the other artworks. It did not have a rich history to tell a story. There wasn't anything cultural to take away from it. For all Rey knew, it was probably something from a donator, and the curator thought went with the other artworks. She had to admit the fine details to the figures portrayed were uncanny to Edmund Blair Leighton, the nostalgia clear from the fairytale essence that the painting in front of her had. If she didn't know better, it would seem this painting was made just for her viewing.

She stood there for some time, enjoying the ability to have one quiet moment to herself.

"My, my, Rey. You look mighty fine in that dress." Her pupils dilated hearing the comment from the familiar Southern drawl. Her body turned towards the direction of the voice. Phillip Malkovich walked confidently towards her, donned in a smart black suit, which tapered on his body well. He had a wide smile on his face, eyes surveying her like a piece of meat. Her fingers started to tremble as the stem of her flute, but she willed for it to stop, not wanting to show him just how nervous he was making her. Her free hand absentmindedly went to touch her updo, self-conscious with so much skin showing in his presence.

"Dr. Malkovich, I didn't expect to see you here."

"Phillip, please- Rey, we've known one another well over a year now. I think it's alright if we're on a first-name basis." He came too close for comfort, barely five inches of free space between them.

"Congratulations on your award. If anyone deserves it, it's most definitely you" Again, his wording choice was odd. " Why would you say that?"

"Well, if my mother knew who to give these awards to, it is the cream of the crop."

"Y-Your mother?" Rey already had to deal with one obstacle with him due to his mother's involvement at work. But now it was at school too?

"Yes, didn't you know she's the benefactor of the award? Oh, don't worry. I never know who's the recipients until she releases it to the public." Rey knew why he threw in the last bit, insurance that he wasn't as involved as she thought. Phillip knew how paranoid he made her, even if his expressions or actions didn't directly show it.

His hand moved to her face, cupping the creamy flesh in his hand tilting her head up to him, "You're a perfect little thing, aren't you? Smart, beautiful, and you seem to have an exquisite taste in art also" his face turned to look at the painting they stood in front of. 

It was rather dark, a woman in a tattered sky blue dress with doe-like eyes looking up at the man in jeweled red adornings holding out his hand to her. The most expressive piece of the painting was the woman's eyes, life-like in the fear emitting out. The colors of blue and red were clear indicators of innocence and passion, the woman holding out to what she had remained of her before giving in to the man's desires. 

"You know, this is my most recent piece. It's a wonder the curators put it up already." Her eyes followed the length of his jaw, "This is yours?"

His amber eyes turned back to her, pride loud and clear, "Yes, I suppose with my occupations of being a doctor and professor, I should add painter to it also." Without warning, he pulled her body close to his, hands finding themselves closer to areas on her lower back that could call for a scandal.

"You were the only thing on my mind when painting this." Strong hands enclosed her tightly, breath inches away fanning over her mouth. "I'm not sure if you realize just how much I adore you, sunflower."

Full lips caught onto Rey's painted ones with ferocity, capturing her bottom lip between his own. 

She was quick to push him away, not wanting anything he was willing to give. From the first day of meeting him, Rey never had any feelings for Phillip beyond friendship, at most. His fantasy of her was only that. Although she did try to accommodate him out of pity, it was clear now how much of a mistake it was.

"Phillip, I don't know what to say..."

"Say that you'll be with me Rey, you must've known how much I love you from the beginning. You're not my student, and I can provide for you, so working at that cafe doesn't have to be a priority anymore." She shook her head, "No, I don't like you. I thought I made it clear by distancing myself several times? You're a nice man Phillip. Any girl would be lucky to have you. It's just that I don't see you that way. We're just friends."

Instead of sadness, she was expecting to see, ignited anger flared out. Phillip had a tight grip on her arm, fingers turning pale against the bruising of her skin. His words weren't angry, a soft voice emitting, "I see. I suppose I should've come clean about this earlier."

"Rey? Are you here?" Both turned to the voice at the end of the hall. Her plus one was looking for her.

She looked into Phillip's eyes once again. Anger was gone, amber eyes only filled with an empty stare towards her.

"I see...I suppose it shouldn't surprise me that you'd be with  _ him _ ."

He walked away after that, not even glancing at her back. Rey's hand was quick to cover her bruising hand. A smile emerged on her face seeing her lover approach her.

"Is everything alright?" Would it be best to speak of the encounter with Phillip? Possibly not, although it frightened her to no end how upfront he was with everything, talking about it wouldn't do anyone favors.

"Everything is fine. Everything is always fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is Rey's plus one?


End file.
